A mobile robot is a machine which can work automatically. The mobile robot can be operated under the command of human operators or in pre-programmed programs, and can act according to principles set out by the artificial intelligence technology as well. This type of mobile robot can be used indoors or outdoors, and can be used in industry or household. For example, the mobile robot can be used to replace security guards to perform patrol, or replace people to clean the surface. The mobile robot can also be used to accompany family members or assist in doing office work. With the development of motion control technology of mobile robots, VSLAM (Visual Simultaneous Localization and Mapping) technology provides more accurate navigation capabilities for the mobile robots, so that the autonomous movement of mobile robots can be more effective. However, in practical applications, the mobile robot cannot obtain sufficient features used for localization from visual information because of lighting problems such as overly bright light when the mobile robot acquires visual information via a visual sensor, such that the mobile robot cannot determine the navigation and pose thereof based on the acquired visual information.